Internet of Vehicles (IoV) is a new management service network based on a combination of the Internet and the Internet of Things technologies and integrating multitudinous software technologies and information service content. In the Internet of Vehicles, with vehicles as nodes and information sources, “human-vehicle-road-environment-society” communication is implemented by using advanced sensing technologies, network technologies, and wireless communications technologies, and by means of mass information processing and sharing by using vehicles or mobile phones. In this way, intelligent identification, positioning, tracking, supervision, and push services are achieved, and drive experience and services that are more intelligent, safer, more environment-friendly, and more comfortable are implemented.
Because a vehicle is equipped with a communications unit, the vehicle may be considered as user equipment (UE). In the prior art, before the UE needs to communicate with another UE or another device, the UE may send a transmission resource request to a base station. When the base station receives the transmission resource request sent by the UE, the base station cannot determine a location of the terminal according to the transmission resource request. Therefore, the base station allocates different transmission resources to different UEs to avoid a transmission collision that may be caused by allocating a same transmission resource to vehicles when locations of the vehicles are unknown. In this way, the UE can normally communicate with another UE by using the allocated transmission resource, and further, “human-vehicle-road-environment-society” communication is implemented.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem:
When there are a large quantity of UEs in cells within coverage of the base station, and the vehicles require a large quantity of transmission resources, because the transmission resources within the coverage of the base station are limited and cannot be multiplexed, the base station possibly has no remaining resource for allocation. Consequently, some vehicles cannot perform communication, a transmission resource multiplex rate is low, and communication efficiency of the vehicles is low.